Elemental takeover
by Eaglator23
Summary: Everyone returns to Ultra city, but they get shot down. They come out of their plane to find an underground city once they meet for strangers they learn that their parents are still alive, but with lots of villains watching them. Black-Stars Oc Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Return to evil

They did it. They defeated Ultron. The thing their parents couldn't. James laughed. It surprised him really. The hulk helped a lot though. He and his "family" were going back to Ultra city. To finish the robots and help the scavengers again.

Torunn, the daughter of Thor stayed with them instead of staying in Asgard with her mother and father.

Pym, the son of Giant-man and Wasp was talking to his older brother Azuri. Son of Black Panther and the X-men Storm.

He looked to his left and saw his new "brother" Hawkeye "Francis" son of Hawkeye (obviously) and Mockingbird chatting to his last family member his sister Alex. Daughter of Scarlet Witch and Vision.

She clearly wasn't listening to him chatter about his adventures because she was snapping her fingers. Eyes glowing whenever fire came out.

He, James, son of Captain America and Black Widow had a feeling he needed to enjoy this moment while it lasted because it was all about to change.

* * *

><p>"Can I come in tony?" James asked softly.<p>

Tony Stark, better known as Iron man, glanced back and said "of course James. Sometimes I wish this thing had an autopilot then I could come out and see if you're all alright out there. I think Alex is the only ones with big scratches… Oh you're Gauntlet is sparking we'll have to check that out when we land in a couple minutes." All in a couple breaths.

James smiled, walked in and sat down in the chair next to Tony "I have been wondering what's going to happen after we destroy all of the robots? Would we rebuild the town? Go help other cities that need help? Or will we just stay with the scavengers?" James asked curiously.

Tony looked forward and chuckled "I don't know yet James. You're just like your father. Can never sit down when someone is in trou…" _BOOM! _

Something hit the ship. Hard.

James looked over at Tony lying on the ground groaning. "Okay I will steer the ship!" James yelled to no one. He ran towards the steering wheel just as the ship lurked down "Ughhh!" James grunted as he tried to pull the wheel up. The plane wings groaned with the effort. "Dang it!"

* * *

><p>"So then I shot my arrow across the ravine. It was a clear shot really." Hawkeye ranted.<p>

"Uh huh" Alex mumbled snapping her fingers off.

"As I was getting ready to jump I saw the robots behind me. I realized I had to…" _Boom!_

"AHHH!" Everyone screamed as they got flung off their seats.

"What's going on?" Pym screamed as he shrunk.

"Where be James?" Torunn also screamed as she snatched her sword from the air before it impaled Azuri in the chest.

They looked around the room, as much as they could since most were pressed against a door. They gave up until they heard a muzzled "Dang it!"

"James" they all agreed.

* * *

><p>They all came into the driving chamber to seehear James grunting in effort of trying to pull the steering wheel up and Tony groaning rubbing his head. Alex, Torunn and Pym all ran (flew) to tony to see if he was alright. Azuri and Hawkeye grabbed the steering wheel with James.

"What is going on Tony? What happened to the ship?" Azuri yelled not noticing that he yelled in James's ear.

"We were right outside Ultra city when this laser comes out of the cannons. Which I thought was dead. Boys aim for those pipes. It might be safer than hitting the ground." Tony said over all the noise.

No one was sure if they were going to make it in.

Truth be told, they didn't.

They were clearly a foot away, but something happened.

Something… Supernatural.

Once they hit the invisible force they went into the pipe. Spinning all the way around. Spinning until they couldn't tell which way was up anymore. The ship came hurtling out of the pipe, no longer spinning and crashed into a giant lump of dirt.

"What a ride." Azuri and Pym wobbled out although Pym slurred awfully.

"Is everyone alright" Alex examined wearily. Tony's face had a couple scratches, but otherwise everyone was fine.

"How do we get out?" Hawkeye interrogated everybody. Flexing his hands.

"Like this" Torunn stated calmly as she walked towards the back exit.

Interested everyone followed her out and saw Torunn carving a big hole in the door. Easily as someone cutting cardboard. As she kicked the gaping hole out of the ship she flew down to the ground she noticed hundreds of little turrets on fire. All around the ship and everywhere else in the cave really. Like a big wave of fire going as far as she could see. It was actually sort of pretty.

"Oomph" someone grumbled behind her. She swiveled around and saw Hawkeye on the ground picking up his arrows and placing them in his quiver. "Thank you James for giving me such a good boost." Sarcasm pouring out while he rolled his eyes. "A warning would be nice though!" He shouted angrily to the hole. Only then did she realize that she carved the hole while floating in the air. "Oops" she thought. "Sorry" a muffled voice cried out.

Hawkeye looked to see Torunn looking at him. "Hey beautiful" He said smoothly. Looking at the scenery around them "Very lovely isn't it?" he quietly said with a smile tugging at his lips. Torunn blushed… she didn't fully understand why. She never did that with any of the other boys. She smiled too. It was a nice moment.

Until a familiar buzzing noise brought them out of the daze. "Torunn. Alex needs your help grabbing Tony out of the ship." Pym stated in a high pitched voice that got annoying quick. "Yes one second Pym" Torunn said a little confused.

After a couple protests of "I'm fine's and I can do it my self's" the girls finally got Tony out of the ship. The girls were about to grab Azuri and James until they saw Azuri's hands. He hoisted himself up and leaned back down. "Reach James" Azuri uttered. Again a muffled voice rang out. "I'm trying…"

Alex flew up behind Azuri. "Don't worry I'll get him" she said as she laid a hand on Azuri's shoulder and pushed him back a little. "Woah… Woah WOAH!" Azuri shouted as he fell to the ground. "HAHAHAHA!" Pym laughed. Azuri looked and glared "I hate you Pym" he grumbled out as he stood.

"Sorry Azuri I meant to move you so I could get by… sorry" She stated sheepishly as she pulled James up.

James came out of the ship. "Wow do you know where we are Francis?" Hawkeye grimaced "you can call me Hawkeye and no I have no idea where we are… Unless the Scavengers built this while I was gone..." He said loudly his words bounding of the walls of the cave.

"The Scavengers wouldn't have enough fire to redo this everyday a male voice stated.

"Show thy face" Torunn shouted with her sword in front of her.

"I don't need to your not even looking in the right direction." Suddenly a ball of fire came hurling at them. "I got it" Alex called. Water flying out of her hands. Steam covered the cave. "Judging by how fast you squirted that water out of your hands, you can cast spells can't you?" A feminine voice rang out from where the fireball came from.

"Come out so I can blast you already!" Pym shouted. "Why would you shoot at us you're the ones coming to our home and besides I have a friend here who could squish you all with just one step." A completely different male voice rang out.

A light came on behind the figures just allowing the Avengers to see the shapes of their bodies. "GrchGrchGrch" Something sounded behind the figures. (Think of the Chewbacca noise, but in more of a growl) A giant spider like thing came up. Its limbs twisting around in loops and twisting in directions that look impossible until its feet hit the ground. Back arching until they couldn't see it anymore. Its neck stretched with the head spiraling this way and that looking at the strangers. Its eyes opened. The glow piercing through the little bit of fog that was still sitting on the ground. Although there were two blue circles.

James stepped in front of everyone cautiously with his father's shield in front of him. "We didn't come here to invade your home. Our plane got shot down. We had to find out where we were. Lifting up his shield in case another fireball came.

"Oh my god!" a different voice said. The spider thing jumped out from behind the figures on the ledge. To be in front of James although still in the shadow. Its eyes widened as it crept towards James. "You have Captain America's shield. How did you get it?" it's limbs slowly retracting slowly, untangling themselves.

"I am his son if you must know." He said trying to sound brave. "James Rogers."

"You are his son, by extension you are leader of the Avengers. Our fathers were very good friends.' The voice recited with enthusiasm.

Tony was trying to figure it out "I can only think of Peter" (Spiderman)

The creature came out of the shadows revealing a girl about the same age as James. Although slightly shorter. She had sandy brown hair going down to her shoulders. Freckles. She had long arms that looked very weak. Really big blue eyes that were still glowing. She extended her arm out to James despite them being 15 feet away from each other. "Hello my name is Reynard Richards. You can call me Reynie."

Authors Note: I finally got chapter one up I am sorry for that taking so long! If you didn't catch the hint of who they were when I wrote invisible force. I am a little surprised. I tried to give everyone the same amount of lines and stay in character. Tell me if I missed something, spelled something or did anything wrong you don't have to review though. By the way if you are wondering who Alex is she is Black - Star 98's creation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meet the Elementals

The girl with the glowing eyes came out of the shadows showing her true self. She was about the same age as James although she was slightly shorter. She had an oval shaped head. Long arms that looked double jointed… well she looked double jointed everywhere really. She had freckles on her nose and cheeks. She had sandy brown hair that went down to her shoulders. One of her bangs had a weird curl to it so it was practically going in a straight line off of her head. She was wearing a jumpsuit with dark blue in the middle and light blue going up the sides. Her shoes looked like they were connected to her pants. They were dark blue. She had dark blue globes that ran halfway up halfway up her forearm with black buckles on them. On the middle of her chest was a blue 4 in the middle of a circle.

Despite them being 15 metres apart her arm stretched the whole way. "Hi my name is Reynard Richards, but you can call me Reynie"

James was hesitant to grab the hand of the girl, but he tried to be the leader. Her hand was freakishly soft because it was made of rubber. Reynie shrugged her shoulder, which made her arm do a wave slowly, but surely, moving their hands up and down.

If you are still wondering my father was Mr. Fantastic and my mother was the Invisible Woman. Hey guys come down here! None of them have tried anything yet. They must be trustworthy!" She yelled to the figures up on the ledge.

"Reynie!" the other male voice exclaimed "You're not supposed to engage the enemy until the end of our discussion."

Reynie raised her eyebrows "Enemy? They're the kids of the Avengers. Why on earth would they be our enemy?"

One boy made a little circle and floated down to the ground so he was in the shadows. The girl followed him making her body glow and stopped next to him. The first boy was much more subtle and jumped to the ground and made a crater. They all stepped out of the shadows at the same time.

The boy who made the crater was completely orange and made of rock. He had huge muscles. Even though when he changed back into a human he was actually quite scrawny. Despite being scrawny he was almost the same height as Tony. As a human he had a pale complexion. (They all did really). He had a surprising amount of orange hair. His eyes were a chocolate brown. His jumpsuit looked like a wrestling uniform. Except his uniform didn't have sleeves or gloves. He wasn't wearing shoes either. His entire suit was light blue, but he had a black stripe running up the middle. He like the rest of them had the 4 on it. He crossed his arms and followed their eyes to the girl in the middle.

The girl was just taller then Pym. She had big amber eyes that formed a constant glare. She had a thin face with a small nose and mouth. She had long blonde hair that stuck out practically everywhere. She looked very weak, but her hand was still on fire. Her jumpsuit was exactly like Reynie's, but she had a dark blue skirt that ran halfway down her thighs. Her gloves were a normal blue color and had holes for her fingers to poke through.

The last boy looked strangely similar to the girl, but had a few differences. His hair was also blond, but it didn't stick out. The pale complexion. His eyes were thinner and a light blue like Reynie's. He was about the same height as Azari. He had small muscles and broad shoulders. He had a thin face wearing a scowl. He like the first boys had his arms crossed.

Reynie smiled. She pointed to each of them: " The tall kid there is Bennet Grimm. My cousin in the middle Jenny Storm. Finally my big brother Sayer Richards although we call him Sayer Storm because he looks so muck like Jenny. Bennet has his father's power he can turn into the thing, but he can change back since he had a normal mother. He is pretty indestructible as the Thing and can jump really high. Jenny has her father's power to go on fire. She can put her body on fire and fly around with it and can throw fire too. Sayer has our mum's powers of force fields and invisibility. He also gained the power of telekinesis. I have our father's power to stretch our body every direction. I gained the power to make my eyes glow too… oops I forgot to turn them off. Anyway, we live down here with our two guardians." She explained.

Pym looked at Bennet with a questioning stare "You can turn into a orange rock guy? That's it? Lame!" he laughed.

Bennet sauntered over to Pym. Standing a metre above him. He looked down and grumbled out "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No! Not a problem at all hahahaha" Pym squeaked nervously.

Reynie smiled as the others laugh. She looked back at James; he seemed to glow for a second until her cheeks hid her freckles. (Blushed). "James you can let go of my hand now if you want." She mentioned all smitten.

James looked at their hands and back up to Reynie. His stomach did a flip and he felt slightly woozy. "Sorry" he mumbled out.

Sayer glared at him and stepped in front of Reynie "Well you seem trustworthy what are your names?" he asked heatedly.

Pym quickly got away from Bennet to introduce himself "Hiya! I'm Pym; my mother was the Wasp and my father was Giant-man. I can fly and shrink and grow really big and I can shoot stingers out of my hands." He said enthusiastically.

"I be Torunn; daughter of Thor, the mighty Asgardian. I can fly and I use my sword to fight. I have reasonable strength as well. My sword conducts thunder and lightning which can strike down my foes." Torunn stated proudly in her full suit of Asgardian armour.

"I'm Azari. My mother was Storm from the X – men and my father was Black Panther. I can generate thunder and I know how to use a staff. I am pretty acrobatic. I can also make this giant panther out of lightning… I'm not quite sure how I did though." He trailed off in thought.

"Hello I'm Alexandra Marya Maximoff, but Alex is fine. I can cast spells and fly. My mot-" She got cut of by Jenny pointing in Bennet's face.

"Haha! I knew she cast spells! I totally called it!"

"Anyway as I was saying my other was the Scarlet witch and my father was the Vision. And before you ask yes she did marry the Vision and yes he is my biological father. Don't ask how"

The four gave her a questioning glance and Bennet opened his mouth raising his finger.

"I said don't ask" she stated coldly

"I'm Hawkeye. How long have you been down here?" He asked quickly.

Sayer answered: "Well forever, I guess. I don't remember not being down here."

"How did Ultron not find you?" Tony asked speaking for the first time.

"AGH! How the heck are you?" Jenny screamed.

"My name is Tony Stark. I watch over the Avengers. You may have heard of Iron man." He replied

"Do you know a man name Jarvis?" Bennet asked monotone.

"My parents died when I was younger so he took care of me. He helped with the original Avengers as well. When Ultron attacked he and Captain America told me to take the kids away. I tried to get him to come, but he stayed and tried to help. I never know what happened to him or thank him for that matter." Tony explained with an edge of confusion and sadness laced in his voice.

Sayer and Reynie both look at him and say in unison "Do you want to?"

Bennet murmured under his breath "I hate it when they do that." Jenny nodded.

Tony looked thunderstruck "What do you mean"

Sayer served an answer "One of our guardians is Jarvis he has taught as all we know. He is on his deathbed right now back home. Reynie and I listened to him outside his door. He was listing of his regrets. One of them was about Iron something and Tony. I think we would all greatly appreciate it if you come with us to at least say good-bye. It would be a win – win situation" He finished.

Tony didn't seem to believe him. "Jarvis was old when it first happened I doubt he still be alive today." He thought. Hesitantly he nodded.

"Besides," Reynie piped up "You can't stay in your ship or you'll get ambushed. By something that is hopefully a scavenger." The four of them shuddered.

"We should grab things from the ship" Alex mentioned

"You mean we have to get back in the ship after all of that?" Pym whined.

The four looked and saw the hole in the top of the ship. They all raised their eyebrows. They walked to the back of the ship and Bennet turned into the thing and walked straight through the back. The other three filled off in behind him.

Reynie poked her head out of the hole. "Are you guys coming or not?" she asked happily.

They came in and saw that Reynie had begun grabbing things from the equipment and her head at the hole. Tony saw their wide eyes and mentioned "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

They all started grabbing things and had armfuls of tool and resources. Hawkeye watched as Alex dropped half the thing in her arms. "How are we supposed to carry everything?" Hawkeye inquired.

Reynie took the tools he was holding and all of the ones she was holding into one giant hand. She then grabbed Alex's mainly the ones she already dropped. She stretched so her head was pressed against the roof of the ship She then preceded by shoving everything into her stomach. Pym and Alex screamed and Azari looked like he was about to puke.

Reynie was now pressed up against the roof so she bent down like the spider thing she was earlier. "That's about all I can get… Sayer?" She questioned.

Sayer made a force field that was shaped like a box and threw everything he had into it. The others did the same.

Pym and James touched the box. It was hard and see through. But as they touched it, it rippled like when you throw a stone into the water.

"Stop touching it." Sayer hissed at them "It feel like you are touching my brain."

Pym apologized and James looked away when he felt Sayer's glare boring into him.

When they all left the ship Jenny ran ahead and yelled 'Flame on' and streaked off into the cave.

"What does she search for?" Torunn asked

"She is finding the way home. It's not hard to get lost here." Bennet voiced out deeply.

"Is your voice really that deep or are you just trying to be scary? Because you are very scrawny." Pym questioned him.

Bennet sauntered up to Pym again "I assure you if I was trying to intimidate you, I would grab you by the shirt and lift you off the ground. I would continue to talk to you with my eyes formed into a glare. When I finished I would let you go, you'd fall to the ground and I would walk away like nothing ever happened." He said peevishly

Torunn came up from behind Pym. "And if I was going to intimidate you; I would drop my sword on you so you wouldn't be able to get up. Put my foot on your chest. Make thunder strike in the background and threaten you in Asgardian" she explained

They both squared off on each other, glaring into each other's eyes. The silence was so thick you felt like you could cut it with a knife.

Tony was about to intervene, but they beat him to it. They both un-tensed their muscles and shook hands.

"I have respect for thee" Torunn praised

Bennet replied in his toneless voice: "Likewise"

Azari whispered to Alex. "She didn't speak like an Asgardian that whole time. You think she noticed?"

Alex quietly replied back: "She must've been caught up in the moment. Although I'm glad she didn't, I don't know what she is saying half the time."

They took a collective sigh as Jenny came back.

"Sorry I had to change my direction twice to find the house." She told them.

They started walking the way Jenny came.

James tried to break the silence that was hanging over the two teams. "So… since your parents were the Fantastic four can we call you guys that too?" He asked randomly

Jenny answered. "No, we call ourselves the Elementals. Fantastic four just didn't feel right for us. We are the elementals because it seems like we have the elements. Bennet is earth. I am fire. Reynie is water. And Sayer is air. So we just call ourselves that. You're the only people I know that have kept the same name."

"Oh" James said.

The silence was back, but this time Tony broke it. "So you never did answer my question of how Ultron never found you. He asked the foursome.

Reynie answered back this time. "Our parents were with us down here for awhile, at least that's what Sayer told me, and while my dad was down here he made a program that makes everything undetectable by machinery. About 13 years ago our parents went up to go get supplies. They took Sayer with them, although Jarvis said he snuck along. Anyway, they all went up and only Sayer came back. He was having a mental breakdown… that's my earliest memory actually. Despite our parents being gone the program he made stayed. That's how Ultron never found us. She finished melancholically.

Alex whipped her head towards Sayer while Reynie was telling the story and saw that he was slowly going invisible.

They all rounded the corner and what they saw brought a smile to Tony's face. There, looking as if it had not aged a day, was the base of the Fantastic four. The red 4 shining like the sun.

There in all it's might and glory was the Baxter Building.


End file.
